1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for separating hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon-water mix and more particularly to an absorbent bag that may be readily immersed, for example, in a sump filled with machine tool coolant to absorb oils from that coolant and then be withdrawn from the sump to remove the absorbed oils.
2. Prior Art
Devices that collect and then remove hydrocarbons from a water source are well known and been in use for many years. Examples of several such devices are described below.
The first example of an oil collecting device is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,913. This device includes a netting material formed into a hollow, cylindrical shaped container. Inside the container is a fiber mass. Preferred fiber materials include rayon, nylon, and cord reclaimed from old tires. Glass fibers may be added to keep the fiber mass fluffy and loose. Ends of the container are secured to a rope that extends centrally through an interior of the container.
A second example of an oil absorbing devices is shown and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,258. This second device includes an elongated oil mop in the form of an endless loop. The rope loop has a core that holds an array of outward extending oil absorbing fibers.
An oil absorbing mat, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,852, is a third device example. This mat comprises a pair of a non woven, cotton fiber webs spaced apart by a scrim sheet of woven polypropylene. Edges of the webs and sheet are stitched together with waxed threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,802 sets out the last oil absorbing device to be discussed. This device comprises a set of modules. Each module includes a tubular shaped stocking formed of a mesh material that promotes liquid permeability. Extending along respective vertical side edges of each stocking is a wire having outward extending horizontal hooks. The hooks of adjacently positioned modules hold the modules together. Inside each stocking is a specially prepared wood fiber mass. This mass is compartmentalized by spaced apart partitions sewed into each stocking. Seemingly, closure of ends of the stockings is effected by the wires.